Stands or supports for portable appliances such as television sets are normally constructed to accommodate an appliance of a particular size. Unless an appropriate stand is furnished with the appliance, the consummer is confronted with the sometimes impossible task of finding a stand of the desired size. Appliance dealers are reluctant to maintain an adequate stock of various size stands because they constitute a small sales item, and inventory control is too burdensome in view of the lrge variety of available sizes.
An additional problem with existing stands, especially portable television stands, is that they are constructed very weakly and tend to be limited in height to about 14 to 18 inches, which is often too low for convenient viewing of a television set supported thereon. A further difficulty is that most stands are furnished in a disassembled condition, and assembly by the average consumer is often very difficult, usually requiring a high degree of mechanical skill and special tools.